


Try to wake up.

by favouriteforgery



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, the raven cycle
Genre: K loves proko so much he cant live without him, M/M, Suicide Attempt Mention, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favouriteforgery/pseuds/favouriteforgery
Summary: How Proko became a dream thing.or, The first time K pulled something BIG from his dreams.





	Try to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bury a friend.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019806) by [favouriteforgery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favouriteforgery/pseuds/favouriteforgery). 



> *READ "BURY A FRIEND FIRST"*  
> HI AGAIN, IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT PROKO-- DON'T READ THIS.  
> You can't blatantly ignore, tags, a summary, AND a note just to read this and comment something about hating Proko.  
> It will be marked as spam. Thanks!

Kavinsky called the cops like any human being would do but coward out before they could arrive.

He left Proko on the side of the road, by his mangled car, alone, and went home to see his boys. He didn't say a word to them when they asked where the hell he'd been or where Proko was or what the blood on his face and shirt was from. Kavinsky lived in his room for three weeks after Proko's death and he'd paid off anyone who dared say anything about the accident. The boys didn't say anything and they didn't try to get K to leave his room, they mourned in their own ways but Kavinsky let himself rot. This was something he'd regret for the rest of his life and yet, people still threw it in his face--

 

_You're the reason he's dead._

 

_You're the reason he's dead._

 

_YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S DEAD._

 

Kavinskydreamt of the accident every night after it happened and each time he was too late to save him or even say sorry. He had to relive holding Proko's lifeless body in his arms and each time it got harder and harder. Kavinsky tried to OD on pills four times, forgetting they were the ones he'd dreamt up specifically so you wouldn't die if you took to many at once, but all they did was keep in the dream place longer. That's when he realised what he could do. He'd gotten the idea from a show where some guy went back in time to stop something from happening, so he took the pills and he went to sleep, and he kept doing that until he got it right.

He drove into the dream place and he saw Proko's car lock up, he slammed on his breaks instead of accelerating and pulled over to the group of trees Proko had slammed himself into before he could actually slam into them. He waited for Proko's car to crash into his own. The sound of metal on metal was absolutely sobering and Kavinsky screamed so loud it could've broken glass. Proko's head hit the steering wheel, like it had that night and in K's dreams, expect this time it bounced back and hit the headrest behind him. He blinked several times before his fingers went to touch the bloody raw spot on his forehead. Kavinsky leaped from his, now mangled, car and ripped Proko's door open to tear him out and grasp him in his arms. 

 

 _Please, let me take him. PLEASE, let me bring him home._ The dream place wept that night and bent to comply with K's wish.

 

When he woke, Proko was cuddled into his side with a bloody forehead and a bruised cheek. Kavinsky had gotten everything right, every detail was the exact same as it was on the  _real_ Proko. When K emerged from his room, Proko trailed behind him and the boys thought they might've been so high they just imagined him, but when Proko cackled at something Kavinsky whispered in his ear they sobered up and took in the very real boy. Proko was back with the pack and everyone pretended they didn't know what happened.

 

_**My favourite forgery is Prokopenko.** _


End file.
